


Not what you expected

by Frerard_Wero



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, they had sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frerard_Wero/pseuds/Frerard_Wero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Mikey have sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not what you expected

"Oh! Mikey!" Frank wailed, scrambling to grab onto something. That something happened to be Mikey's hair.  
Mikey moaned deep within his throat.   
Mikey gripped franks fringe, yanking his head back and biting his ear.

"are unicorns real now bitch?" He whispered into his ear, slamming into him one more time before cumming deep within his lover.

*

"God mikes, you're so good to me" Frank said as Mikey came back from the bathroom having cleaned up from their earlier activities.  
"Duh" Mikey broke his poker face with a smirk, claiming franks lips

"honestly I can't believe this is my life, with you in the band everything just seems too good to be true"  
"Well you better sweetheart, I love you and I'm never letting you go" cracking yet another smile which happens quite a lot around his boyfriend.

Frank laced their hands together and pecked his boyfriend on the lips,basking in the overwhelming happiness that overcame him in this and all moments shared with this wonderful man.

**Author's Note:**

> just a short drabble that I wrote when I had finished my math test today, I thought you guys would like it :)


End file.
